Hardcore Diva
by Rikki18
Summary: *Story Updated* Somewhat of a sequel to WWE Tough Enough 2011 Remix. Rikki has made it into the WWE and now has to deal with Lauranitis/Brad Maddoxx/Vickie driving her up the wall, an annoying CM Punk, a failing Diva's division, the Shield attacking people, and Brock Lesnar not taking a hint...
1. I'll call an ambulance for you

**Ok. So, I've been thinking and I've decided to change the direction my story is going to go. I love the recent storylines that have been going on in the WWE, so I want to have my story to happen during these past couple of months. I think too much time has passed since the whole Kane vs John Cena and the Nash/Triple H/Punk storylines for me to write them properly. I also think I'll be able to write a more interesting story and not get writer's block like I always do. I apologize to the people who reviewed and didn't get a response. I haven't logged in in quite a while and I've been pretty busy with school. But, thanks to all the different storylines going on right now, I've been inspired enough to write. So, to everyone that came back and to new people reading this story, Thank you! You guys are amazing for putting up with me. XD Just for you guys, I extended chapter 1 to make up for the long wait. **

**Enjoy!**

**New Summary: Somewhat of a sequel to WWE Tough Enough 2011 Remix. Rikki has made it into the WWE and now has to deal with Lauranitis/Brad Maddoxx/Vickie driving her up the wall, an annoying CM Punk, a failing Diva's division, the Shield attacking people, and Brock Lesnar not taking a hint... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or know anyone in the WWE. If I did, that would be freaking awesome and I would've kept AJ and CM Punk a couple. And, don't forget, Rikki is my OC. **

**Oh. And my story is Rated T for some swearing. I don't think it's horribly bad, but I thought I'd warn people just in case. **

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue:**

"**And the winner of this year's Tough Enough is…Rikki!"**

It's only been a year since I won Tough Enough, but it still feels like I just won. I had the honor of standing in the ring with not only my fellow contestants Luke Gallows and Andy Levine, but with Stone Cold Steve Austin and the Chairman of WWE, Vince McMahon. I still can't believe that I was named the winner. Who could've seen that coming? I know I sure didn't. After I was announced the winner, I was whisked backstage so that I could meet the other wrestlers in the back and talk to Creative. Apparently, Stone Cold and Trish had had a little chat with Vince. They wanted me to start right away on Raw. Heck, I wasn't complaining. And so, a year after winning Tough Enough, I became one of the most popular Divas ever. But, getting there wasn't easy. I guess I better start from the beginning. It all started two months after the Monday Night Raw where I was announced the winner of Tough Enough…

**- Two Months After Winning Tough Enough -**

*Knock, knock, knock.*

_The hell? _

*Knock, knock, knock* "Come on shortie. Time to get up. We got a meeting with "Mr. Excitement" in 20 minutes!"

_Are you kidding me? That bonified pain in my ass is waking me up at *looks at clock* 6:40 in the morning just to see Lauran-jackass. _"Damn it Punk. Why are you waking me up if the meeting isn't for another 20 minutes?" _Did I mention I'm not a morning person?_

"Because the last time I didn't you missed the meeting and got yelled at…AGAIN." _And this kind of thing surprises him?_

"Did you ever think that I purposely missed the meeting so I wouldn't have to see him?"

"Yeah I did. But you missing the meeting made him set up this one at o'dark thirty in the morning THANKS TO YOU! Now GET UP!"

"Fine!"

I swear I can actually see the smirk on his face as he leaves. I still can't believe that I'm friends with that idiot. And I thought Cabana could piss me off in the morning (or anytime for that matter). I slowly sat up and stretched as I thought about tonight's episode of Monday Night Raw. _I wonder what's gonna happen tonight. I'm praying that somebody gets to beat the hell out of Lauranitis. Hopefully, it'll be me giving him the beating. Or Punk. Hell, Ryder could beat him up and I'd dance for joy just so long as someone shut's him up._

Considering I only had a few minutes to get ready and make it downstairs to the meeting that "Mr. Excitement" expected me to be at, I quickly grabbed some clothes from my suitcase and headed for the bathroom in my hotel room. After I'd brushed my hair and teeth, I grabbed my key card and headed for the meeting (after swiping a quick cup of orange juice from the continental breakfast that was being served in one of the random rooms in the hotel). What can I say? I love orange juice and coffee doesn't work on me for some reason. It could have something to do with the amount of caffeinated soda that I drink per day, but I think I'm still in denial over that. At least that's what Goat Face keeps telling me. _Freaking health nut._

As I got to the meeting room, I didn't need to look at my watch to know that I was already late. It's not like I was looking forward to seeing Johnny Boy. His creepy smile was enough to make me lose my lunch. Hence why I didn't stop and eat anything solid on my way down. When I opened the door and the entire roster turned to stare at me, I looked over at Lauranitis and could tell that he was pissed. But really, when isn't he pissed at me or Punk?

"Well, Miss Corvine. How nice of you to grace us with your presence." Can you feel the creepy smile he's sending my way 'cause I sure can. *shivers*

"Yeah Clown Shoes, I'm sure my presence is just making your day." _He sure as hell isn't making mine. Score: Clown Shoes - 0, Rikki - 1._

He smiled again and decided to completely ignore my sarcastic remark (probably a good idea if he wanted this meeting to end today) and proceeded to tell everyone in the room what was happening on Raw tonight. I quickly found my seat in the back next to Punk (the only seat left) and listened to him ramble on and on about who had to be where when and who had to say what. _He couldn't just send this all in an email and let us sleep in? Oh, right. It's my fault the meeting is happening so early. Guess everyone hates me right now. _*looks over at Orton sitting in the next row of chairs* He turned and glared at me. _Ok. Yeah. That's his pissed off glare. I'm so getting yelled at later for this one. _

As Clown Shoes kept on talking, I noticed that both John (Cena) and Lesnar weren't in the room. _Why the hell do they not have to be here? I'm so giving John an earful later tonight. Lesnar I don't really care about. He can disappear off the face of the Earth and you wouldn't see me crying._

"...and as long as everything runs smoothly tonight, there shouldn't be any problems. Any questions?" _Yeah. How did you not stay fired after Vince fired your ass a few months ago? I think everyone wants to know the answer to that one._

Since nobody said anything (honestly, I don't think anyone was actually listening to begin with), Clown Shoes officially ended the meeting and let people start to head back to their hotel rooms and maybe get a few more hours of sleep. Not likely, but people could still hope.

I tried to blend in with the crowd (or at least hide in it) to avoid our official General Manager of Monday Night Raw, but luck was not on my side this morning.

"Miss Corvine. A word." _How the hell could he see me, who's 5'1" in a crowd of people at least a foot taller than me?_ _Seriously. It's like trying to find a Hobbit in a see of Elves. Very tan and muscular elves (except Sheamus *snickers*), but still. _

Punk looked over at me and gave me the 'what the hell is wrong with you' look I'm guessing because I just snickered for no apparent reason. I'd let him in on the joke later.

"I'll meet you outside." I said to Punk and started heading over to the GM while he left the room with the other wrestlers, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want now?" _I'm way too tired to deal with more of his BS today. _

"I'd just like to congratulate you on showing up today. It would've been better if you were actually on time." Insert creepy grin here. _He's lucky I even showed up at all. And God is his voice even more annoying up close. And that grin of his isn't any prettier._

"Sorry about that. I had to grab my cup of orange juice before I came in here. Vitamin C is very important to me. Plus, I can't listen to you talk on an empty stomach. I start to get nauseous." I said with a smile so sickly sweet that even he'd know it was fake. I could hear Punk laughing outside the door and decided to take my leave before he started one of his long lectures again. I'd learned to tune those out way back in middle school. I'm an expert now. I looked back just in time to see the pissed off look on his face before he pulled out his phone and started texting, trying to look important. _Seriously? I can't stand it when he texts on his phone trying to look all important. I don't know what it is, but just the act of him texting pisses me off. It may be because he's too old to be texting, but I've seen Hogan text and that never bothers me. I don't know. Maybe I'm just weird. Ok. I know I'm weird, but that's not the point...wait...what was my point again?_

Deciding to ignore myself (didn't even know that was possible till now), I met Punk outside with a smirk on my face. _He he. Score: Clown Shoes - 0, Rikki - 2._

"Enjoy listening in on my conversation Punk?" I said as we starting making our way back to the elevator.

"Yeah, actually. You making fun of Clown Shoes does make my day. Speaking of fun, what were you laughing about earlier?"

"I was just comparing myself to a Hobbit surrounded by a bunch of really tall elves. And in my head I thought how the 'elves' in the company are really tan and muscular compared to the ones in the movies. And then I realized that Sheamus is the only one that's really pale around here and I started laughing." Punk gave me 'the look' again.

"You're nuts. You know that right?" he said with a laugh as we got inside the elevator.

"Bite me. I'm tired and it's that time of night. You know things that aren't that funny during the day are funny to me randomly in the middle of the night." **[A.N. This legit happens to me and my friends. I don't know if this happens to other people, but my friends and I will randomly find some random act that any other time of day wouldn't be funny, absolutely hilarious after about 11pm. Don't know why. Ok. Back to the story. XD]**

"Uh...it's morn..."

"Don't say it! To me it's still night time since the sun isn't up. So, my happy little butt is going back to my now cold bed to try and get some sleep. Stupid Clown Shoes and his early morning meetings." I muttered.

As we got to our floor (Yep. Fate had cursed me with being on the same floor as him), Punk looked at me.

"You do realize that the.."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The meeting was my fault for not showing up for the last one. Blah, blah, blah. I'm going back to bed now. Have fun reading your comic books." I said while opening my hotel room door and walking inside. I could hear Punk laughing at me (again) and just ignored him for now. _At least he's letting me get some sleep. Usually, he just walks in right behind me and bugs me for another hour or so. He's seriously gotta get more friends around here. Why can't he go bother Kofi? He is his road wife after all. _

After closing my hotel room door, I changed out of my jeans and t-shirt that I had worn to the meeting and changed back into my red plaid pajama bottoms and my blue tank top. As I crawled under the covers, I couldn't help but look back at what had been going on the last couple of weeks.

First, Hunter left after Summerslam which really sucked because the two of us get along really well together. We both have the same level of sarcasm and I always enjoyed listening to him talk about all of the pranks that he used to pull with Shawn. Unfortunately, none of us have seen him in the back in months. The Shield randomly popped up out of nowhere with my friend Colby (or Seth Rollins to everyone else) attacking some of the other wrestlers in the company along with Dean Ambrose and Luther Reigns. I'm not thrilled with what he's doing right now (especially after he attacked John and Sheamus who're close friends of mine), but we try not to talk about it. Why get into a fight when you don't need to?

Then Punk got injured. Luckily it was minor, but it still made me worry. I'd hate it if he'd had to miss his match with the Rock thanks to Ryback (who isn't my favorite person on the planet right now for that very reason). The Rock came back soon after which I would've been happy about if, after he won the championship, he actually defended it every week like Punk and Cena did. How can you consider yourself a champion if you only defend it once a month?

And, to top it all off, last week, Brock Lesnar came back. I can't stand that guy. He's so full of himself yet he couldn't even make it in the UFC. That's not to say that the UFC isn't an amazing company or anything, but it seems like Lesnar always make it to the top, but falls short soon after. I just think he sucks (his personality and his wrestling). I hope he doesn't stick around for too long (which he usually doesn't). The dude screams 'creepy-stalker-guy-that-stares-at-you-from-the-shadows.

And ever since Lesnar F-5'd Vince in the ring, none of us really know what's going to happen. I mean, we know that Brock is a part of the roster now (whether we want him to be or not), but what does this mean for the rest of us? Is he going to compete every week or just come out and let Heyman run his mouth for him? And what about poor Vince? I know most people on the roster don't really like him, but I at least respect what he's done with this company over the years. I'm worried that this injury may take him out of commission for a few months. And who's going to punish Brock for this one? Hopefully not Clown Shoes. He sucks at dishing out any sort of punishment unless it's directed at Punk or me. I wonder why that is?

I look over at my hotel room clock and realize that I've been thinking for over half an hour about all of this. I wonder if that medicine that helps you sleep actually works 'cause I'm starting to act like Punk with his 'I-only-get-a-few-hours-of-sleep-a-night' thing that he has going on. God, I hope not.

*Knock, knock, knock.*

I heard it coming from the wall where my bed was leaning against.

"What!?" I shout, already knowing who it is. No one else is dumb enough to try and wake me up again this early. Did I forget to mention that Punk's room was not only on my floor, but right next to mine? I wasn't kidding when I said Fate hated me.

"You're still awake, arent' you?" Punk said with a laugh. _Jackass who's insomnia is now spreading to me. Can that happen?_

I ignore him, hoping that he'll leave me alone if I just stay quiet. I really should know better by now.

"Want me to come in there and read you a bedtime story?" There's that smirk again. I swear to God I actually think I have a sixth sense that tells me when he's smirking. If I wasn't so tired and comfy, I'd get up and beat him with my pillow. But, that takes effort. And I have no effort right now.

"Just shut up and read your Batman comic books. I'm trying to sleep!" It wasn't a total lie. I am trying to sleep. I'm just failing at it.

"And failing at it." _Is Punk psychic?_

"Don't make me get out of this bed..." I threatened.

"I could always help you fall asleep." _How was he going to do that? I almost don't want to know._

"What? Are you going to read me one of those creepy Walking Dead comics or are you just going to bore me to sleep with this conversation?"

"Well, someone needs to get laid." _I hate him sometimes. He knows I've never slept with anyone. Must he always bring it up?_

"Number one, looks who's talking Mr. I'm-staying-single-so-I-don't-have-to-deal-with-all-the-drama, and two, you'd be the last person I'd call. Wait. Scratch that. Lesnar would be the last person I'd call."

"Ouch. I think that hurt. Maybe you should come over here and nurse my broken and bleeding heart." He said sarcastically. _Drama Queen._

"I'll call an ambulance for you. Would that shut you up?"

"Probably not. I guess I'll just have to settle for being with you in my dreams." _Yeah, that's not disturbing in the slightest._

"Yeah...ok. One, stop dreaming about me. And two, SHUT UP AND LET ME GET SOME SLEEP!" _Why won't he just let me sleep?_

"Rikki. Could ya keep it down. I'm tryin' t' sleep." _Well, now I look like an ass._

"Sorry Shamu. It's Punk's fault, but I'll quit shouting." _Stupid idiot always gets me in trouble. Doesn't help that I can hear Punk snickering in his room. He better shut up before I sick Shamu on him. Yes, I call Sheamus Shamu. I think it's funny and he let's me do it (only me *laughs*). Seriously. He's pale white and where's black and white down to the ring. It made me think of Shamu the whale for some reason. It doesn't help that his name is really similar to Shamu. It's his own fault, really. _

" 'S ok. I'll smack 'im upside t' head for ya later tonight." _See. This is why Sheamus is one of my favorite people in this company. He's willing to smack people when they annoy me. _

"Thanks Shamu. You hear that Punk?" _He he. He's getting smacked tonight!_

"Yeah, yeah. I'll let you get some sleep." _Finally!_

Just as I'm about to fall asleep I hear a really annoying voice asking me one final question.

"You sure you don't want to hear a bedtime story?"

That's it. *grabs pillow and starts screaming into it so Sheamus won't hear* Apparently, Punk heard me since he started laughing again.

_F' my life..._

**End of Chapter 1. **

**Yay! I finished the extended version of chapter 1! Go me! Anyway, hope you guys liked it. I already have a plan for chapter 2 that I may finish tomorrow. Please Review I'd really like to know what you guys think of this story so far. And, as with all my stories, if you want to see a certain scene with certain characters (like Cody Rhodes and Kaitlyn which I am planning on writing in here soon since I think they're adorable), then just let me know either in a review or a message. I have no problem with adding an extra scene to a chapter. It also helps me be more creative. Thanks everyone!**

**~Rikki18**


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Note

**A.N. Just a quick message. I plan on finishing chapter 2 tonight (since it's 5:24am right now). So any scenes you guys want should be put in a review or message tomorrow if you want to see it. If not, I can always add it to the next chapter. Ok. Thanks for taking the time to read this and please don't forget to review. ^_^**

**~Rikki18**


End file.
